


Stop When You Hear Sirens

by TeaRoses



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farin and Bela find entertainment in an abandoned schoolroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop When You Hear Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> This did not happen and is strictly a product of my imagination. I mean no disrespect, and mean to imply nothing about the real lives of the people whose names appear in this story.
> 
> Written for a prompt at "Slash the Image." 
> 
> I picture this in the '80s when the band was close to starting out. The school is purely fictitious.

"Why are we doing this again?" Farin shone the flashlight into the abandoned music room.

"I always wanted to see this place. I had friends who went to school here before they closed it."

Farin walked forward and tripped over something on the ground, nearly falling into a piano that stood right in front of him. A hideous untuned noise came from the keys as Farin cursed.

"Someone really fucked up this piano," Farin pronounced, now shining the flashlight into various corners of the dark room. No other instruments were present, just some ancient posters of classical composers on the walls.

"It was the ghost," said Bela soberly.

"What ghost?" asked Farin, shining the light into Bela's face for a moment.

Bela made his voice low and growly. 

"A beautiful girl who was in love with her math teacher, Frau Müller. In her despair, she hung herself from a pipe in the ceiling. It was the winter break, and they didn't find her body for days."

"Bad security," said Farin.

"She still walks these halls, playing love songs on the old piano and looking for Frau Müller." Bela sat down on the piano bench and played the keys. "Come back, my love," he sang in the highest voice he could manage.

Farin threw himself into Bela's lap, causing the bench to creak alarmingly.

"Hold me, I'm scared!" he cried out sarcastically.

Bela wrapped his arms around Farin strongly and shut the flashlight off. They were bathed in moonlight from the nearby window as they matched each other's breathing.

"Is Frau Müller dead too?" asked Farin.

"No, she retired and moved to the south of France."

Farin began to laugh as Bela kissed the back of his neck. He turned awkwardly in Bela's arms to kiss him. Bela buried a hand in Farin's hair, a dangerous task considering his latest hairstyle, and drew a finger down from his jaw to his collarbone, something that always brought Farin chills. 

"So are you going to sex me up right here in the school?" he asked, squirming on Bela's lap.

"Well, it would certainly be very punk rock of me," Bela replied. He began stroking Farin's belly, growing closer to the waistband of his jeans.

"Especially when the police show up."

Bela's hand stopped. "Is that a 'no'?" he asked.

"Of course not," said Farin. "Just stop when you hear sirens."


End file.
